


The Hobbit and The Bowman

by Marriott23



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marriott23/pseuds/Marriott23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt: Bilbo gives Bard his first rimming experience, and the bowman is very vocal in his pleasure. I will love you forever if Bard comes from it without even needing to be touched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hobbit and The Bowman

Bilbo looked from Bard to Thorin for a moment as the man forced the dwarves from his house. The king tried to protest but Bilbo grabbed him by the hand and dragged him from the house. The bowman shot him a grateful look and Bilbo smiled back his sharp eyes noticing the slight blush on the man's face. Maybe he could get the man to help them then, as he left the door Bilbo cast what a longing look at the bowman. There was no mistaking the blush that leapt to his lips this time.

Bilbo waited patiently through the dwarves' complaints about how they had been thrown from the house. He needed them to fall asleep to put his plan into action. Luckily Thorin decided not to post a watch as they were all in desperate need of sleep so Bilbo didn't have to worry about that. He curled up need the door and waited, listening as the dwarves dropped off into sleep.

He sprang silently to his feet the moment he knew that the last dwarf was sleeping and with a last look at his companions he crept from the room. They need the support of the bowman and he was going to make sure he got it. Standing on the walkway he took a moment to get his bearings before he crept along like only a hobbit could. 

If he had been as bad as the king with directions he would never have found Bard's house again. However luck was with Bilbo and he caught sight of the bowman standing outside his house. He smiled to himself as he slipped past Bard's watchful gaze to come up behind him. "You're even more stunning in the moonlight," he whispered in the bowman's ear causing him to jump slightly.

Bard shivered at the feel of hot breaths on his neck but as he tried to turn and face the hobbit he felt the ghost of a kiss against his ear. This time the shiver was one of pleasure and he let out a small moan as the hobbit nipped at the ear he had just kissed. "You like that do you?" Bilbo asked huskily as he repeated the motion and he smiled at the delicious moans that the bowman let out.

"Why are you here?" Bard asked once he finally regained control of his voice. 

A hand slipped around his waist pulling him back into the hobbit, "I'd have thought that was obvious," Bilbo replied. Indeed it was, Bard thought, as he felt the press of the hobbit's erection against him. The hand that surrounded him dipped under his shirt to stroke his skin. "What do you think?" he asked as he took a sensitive ear in his mouth again sucking it lightly.

"Come with me," Bard replied hoarsely leading the hobbit into his house and up into the attic so his children wouldn't hear them. Bilbo followed him silently praising himself for such a successful plan. 

When they reached the room Bilbo pushed the man down onto the bed and moved to straddle him. His fingers traced circles on the bowman's sides as he slowly worked his shirt higher with his mouth pressing reverent kisses to the skin as he went along. "I wanted you since I first saw you," Bilbo murmured as he flicked his tongue over a nipple. The bowman let out a moan as he squirmed beneath the hobbit his breath already coming in short gasps. He tried to reply but Bilbo started on the other nipple just at that moment. "What was that darling?" The hobbit queried pulling back and admiring how even just the feel of his breath against the man's skin was arousing Bard. 

"Please," Bard gasped trying to bring his hands up to touch the hobbit but they were batted away. "I need you," he gasped and the hobbit smirked as he pulled the bowman's shirt off the rest of the way. With a grin he started making his way downwards again as his hands began to untie the laces of his trousers. Bard's erection sprang up once it was free from the fabric that had enclosed it and Bilbo looked at it for a moment considering. "Please," the bowman panted.

The hobbit moved closer seeming about to take the bowman in his mouth only to press a kiss to the inside of his thigh instead. As the man moaned and begged above him, the hobbit alternated between kissing and nipping the man's thighs until they were bright red.

In a sudden display of strength Bilbo flipped the man over pinning him down as he tried to rub his erection against the bed in an attempt to find the release he was looking for. The hobbit's hand moved to hold the bowman's cheeks apart, "Has anyone ever done this for you?" Bilbo asked as he ran his tongue over a cheek drawing a shiver from the man.

"No," Bard answered shakily. He wanted to say more but he was too far gone to form full sentences. Above him Bilbo smiled and moved the bowman's hands so he was holding his own cheeks apart. The sight almost made him laugh but he pushed his amusement away as he lent forward to flick his tongue over the man's hole.

Bard let out a gasp at the sensation just as the hobbit drew back waiting for the response he wanted. "Bilbo please..." However that sentence was meant to end Bilbo never found out because he choose that moment to descend again running his tongue around the edge of the hole before dipping it in. "Please I need..." Bilbo dipped his tongue in deeper before pulling it out to run around the entrance again. "I'll do..." Bard panted as the hobbit's tongue went in again, "anything." 

Bilbo withdrew his tongue long enough to ask, "anything?" before he returned to the bowman's hole. His face pressed against the man's arse and he was enjoying the moans he was drawing too much to stop just yet. 

"Anything," Bard breathed as he let out another moan of pleasure. "Just let me come, please," his voice hitched slightly as Bilbo's tongue dipped in deeper than in had before. 

Suddenly the tongue was gone and there was a hand caressing his arse in its place. "Good boy," Bilbo said huskily in his ear, "that's mind to command."

"Please," Bard begged pressing against Bilbo in desperation. Bilbo smiled as he sucked the top of the bowman's ear again.

"You'll house the dwarves?" He asked as he slipped a finger into the man drawing the most arousing noises as he moved it inside him.

"Yes," Bard breathed his voice cracking even over a single word now and the hobbit smiled glad he had drawn even this from the bowman.

He moved his finger faster pushing the bowman to his limit before breathing a single command in his ear, "come." The man shouted Bilbo's name as he came against the bed. The hobbit smiled as he rolled Bard back over and drew out his own erection. He was so hard it wouldn't take much to come now and with a few swift pumps he was coming making sure to paint the bowman's face as he called the man's name. "You're mine," he hissed as he settled down next to him and pressed a kiss to the come covered lips.

"Always," came the reply and Bilbo grinned placing a hand possessively across the man's waist pulling him closer in the process. 

When the bowman woke in the morning he found the hobbit still there watching him. "Morning darling," Bilbo greeted claiming a kiss before he slipped from the bed. "Clean up and I'll see you at breakfast."

By the time Bard had cleaned himself up his children were tucking into a breakfast the hobbit had prepared them. "We'd better fetch your companions soon," he said as he remembered his promise of the night before.

"Hmm, no rush," Bilbo replied as he trailed a hand across Bard's back in so innocent a gesture that still made the bowman shiver. Bilbo wondered when his priorities had changed from the dwarves to the bowman. He hadn't meant to get attached but somehow he still had.


End file.
